A wish and To the past!
by Hinayo
Summary: Un deseo. Luna roja. Hiccup, al que todos llaman inútil, sólo quiere cambiar su vida para bien. Un día, él y sus amigos despiertan en un lugar desconocido... y ahí está él, adulto, ¡y vikingo! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Dragones, bebés, vikingos, todo en solo viaje al pasado. ¿Podrá Hiccup cambiar su vida o, más bien, Astrid se fijará en él por fin? ¡Descúbranlo! HICCSTRID.


I'M FUCKING BACK BABY! No, mentiras. ¿He mencionado ya mi horrorosa obsesión con HTTYD? Es que Por Thor, amo todo lo que tenga que ver con esta peli. Y a Hiccup. Si sólo fueras mío...!

Sé lo que van a decir, Hinayo nunca actualiza, sus historias no son tan buenas, como sea, pero a mi... ¡me encantan! ¡Y saben que a ustedes también! En cuanto a viajes, eso lo mencionaré en otra ocasión.

He pasado por una situación un tanto difícil... me intenté suicidar a finales del año pasado y todo este tiempo he estado en rehabilitación. Ojalá sus reviews puedan darme ánimos para continuar. Los he extrañado mucho, y no sé cómo me vaya en el ambiente de HTTYD, pero espero que muy bien.

Esta historia la hice porque simplemente me pareció bonita la idea y un Hiccup futurista... ¡MÍO! Jajaja. Ojalá les guste lo que he escrito para ustedes.

¡Disfrútenlo, entonces!

* * *

Perfecto. Aquel trabajo era perfecto. Los inductores eran perfectos, y las descargas también lo eran. Se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho. Nunca había hecho nada mejor. Bueno, de hecho sí lo había hecho en la fragua donde trabajaba a medio tiempo, pero no era nada comparado con lo que ahora tenía frente a sí.

La encendió, y las rejas que la cubrían fueron atacadas por las continuas y luminosas descargas producidas por el aparato.

Miró la hora y, horrorizado, apagó la bobina de Tesla que recién había terminado para dirigirse lo más rápido que pudiera a su trabajo.

Sí, era viernes por la tarde y muchos de sus compañeros de clase estarían probablemente en una fiesta o algo por el estilo, pero él, con diecisiete años, una pierna amputada y viviendo en el siglo XXI, trabajaba en una fragua. Exacto. ¿Una herrería, en pleno siglo de la tecnología y la globalización? Sí. Siempre le había gustado el trabajo y, para qué mentirse a sí mismo, la herrería, la costura y la física eran las únicas cosas para las que era bueno.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su laboratorio y abrió la puerta enrejada con sumo cuidado. El ruido que producía era insoportable. Miró de nuevo su prótesis nueva y se quejó un poco. Las aspirinas no estaban funcionándole últimamente. Aunque claro, las fabricaciones suyas siempre terminaban siendo mejor que las comerciales. Gobber, el dueño de la herrería, se había encargado de implantarle la prótesis que él mismo se había hecho. El nuevo tipo de amortiguadores resultaban mejores que los de la anterior. No se molestó en ponerse el pie falso y el zapato izquierdo. Después de todo, estaba orgulloso de su mano de obra.

Cogió las llaves, el dinero del metro y salió hacia la estación que le quedara más cerca. Por ahí por donde pasaba, hombres, mujeres y niños miraban con curiosidad su "pie" izquierdo. Ya no cojeaba, y eso le alegraba la vida. Le resultaba más fácil así, a pesar de que su propio cuerpo hubiera sido la causa de la pérdida de parte de su pierna. En el hospital, luego de que Gobber hubiera implantado la prótesis, la habían conectado a la mayor parte de sus nervios y podía mover el aparato de polímero fácilmente, pero aun así, los exteriores que rozaban con su piel y el dolor de la operación aún persistían.

Al subirse en el tren, vio un asiento vacío y se sentó con pesadez. Tenía mucha tarea, y no había hecho ni la mitad por estar concentrado en su bobina. Y sumándole su trabajo, las probabilidades de hacer sus deberes eran ahora nulas. Había cuchillos y unas cuantas rejas por terminar, pero valdría la pena. Los pasamanos ya los había terminado, y esos extraños candelabros le habían quedado muy bien. Quién diría que un chico como él fuese experto en ese tipo de cosas. Definitivamente, su falta de oficio, su diferente forma de pensar y su gusto por crear cosas habían hecho mella en él.

Una niña le miró con interés y él, amigable, le sonrió. Su cinismo y la mordacidad de sus palabras las guardaba para sus seres conocidos.

Faltando dos estaciones para llegar, Hiccup decidió descansar un rato, rememorando los hechos del día.

_Estaban entregando los exámenes parciales ese día. Obviamente, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut, como él los había bautizado, sacaron las peores notas del grado, lo que les valió vítores y aplausos. Su mejor amigo, al cual llamaba por su conocido apodo, Fishlegs, tenía puntajes altos en todo, excepto en física. Hiccup se sentaba al lado de él en clase, y al lado de Hiccup se sentaba Astrid Hofferson, la chica más rubia y guapa de la clase. Él resopló por lo bajo y se levantó a regañadientes cuando lo llamaron por sus notas. La nueva prótesis estaba haciendo de las suyas lastimando su muslo izquierdo. De su bolsillo sacó un frasco con aspirinas y toscamente masticó una pastilla. Honestamente, él no sabría qué hacer sin sus amados analgésicos. Nadie en su escuela tenía idea de por qué él a veces cojeaba, y nadie preguntaba por qué él nada más tomaba la clase de gimnasia de vez en cuando. Lo único que sabían de él en su escuela era que era un perfecto estudiante en física y química. _

_Al volver a sentarse con los exámenes en una mano, Astrid esperó a que la llamaran a ella para luego comparar sus notas con las de él. Aunque él y ella no se llevaban mal, casi nunca hablaban. Astrid no tenía nada contra Hiccup, por lo que no se metía con él jamás, pero tampoco decía nada cuando Snotlout, Tuffnut y su hermana empezaban a acribillarlo. A sus ojos, él parecía burlarse de Snotlout al responder sarcásticamente cada uno de sus insultos. Aunque Astrid no era de piedra. A veces terminaba riéndose de él aunque fuera un poco. _

_Al tener la rubia sus exámenes en la mano, le pidió a Hiccup los suyos y se fue inmediatamente a los de química y física. Él tenía todo perfecto, incluso en el área de la conductividad, que era un tema que casi nadie de la clase había entendido. _

—_¿Cómo es que te fue tan bien en ésta área si el profesor no explicó este tema? —le preguntó extrañada y, tenía que admitirlo, un poco celosa. Él, nervioso por el hecho de estar hablando con ella, simplemente balbució torpemente una respuesta absurda. _

—_¿Lógica? _

_Astrid, con el ceño fruncido, le entregó sus exámenes y no le volvió a prestar atención. Hiccup, mientras tanto, se reprendió a sí mismo por su estupidez._

_Maldita fuera la conductividad en esos momentos. _

_El resto del día se la pasó a solas con Fishlegs, escuchando vagamente cómo él recitaba todas y cada una de las respuestas de cada examen entusiasmado. Fishlegs, que sabía bastante acerca de Hiccup y su gusto por esas materias, le preguntó las respuestas del examen de física, y Hiccup le respondió todo fórmula por fórmula, concepto por concepto, cálculo por cálculo. Incluso le explicó cómo fabricar un inductor casero, ya que nadie excepto él en toda la clase supo cómo responder a esa pregunta._

—_Ya sabes entonces que los inductores necesitan espiras que produzcan un flujo magnético y que la pieza polar debe ir entre la culata y el entrehierro, y que los cilindros de ferrita se utilizan cuando vas a… _

—_Espera, espera, espera. Yo sé que te gusta la física, y todo eso, pero ¿qué tiene que ver la física con la herrería? Francamente no lo entiendo. —dijo Fishlegs, dándole un mordisco a su tercera hamburguesa y mirando a Hiccup , que nada más estaba comiendo un pequeño sándwich de jamón con queso._

—_Siéndote franco, no me importa si tenga algo que ver o no con la física. Simplemente me gusta. —Hiccup tampoco lo entendía. De hecho, no le importaba. ¿Sería tal vez su amor por la invención o la electricidad? Quién sabe. _

—_Está bien. Ya me he dado cuenta de que las ciencias no son precisamente para mí. _

—_¿Qué dices? Te va muy bien en biología. Sólo tú puedes hablar de los animales como si fueran criaturas fantásticas salidas de cartas para jugar. Por ejemplo, hace una semana aprendí que los gatos tienen mandíbula nivel 5. Eso no te lo dice todo el mundo. Yo hubiera jurado que su mandíbula sería de un 3. —Hiccup le sonrió, su sarcasmo bien dormido. La verdad no pensaba eso, pero no estaba de más animar a su mejor migo de vez en cuando._

_Fishlegs, feliz, le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo en su trabajo. Incluso antes de haber conocido a Hiccup a la edad de doce años, el último ya era aprendiz en la herrería de Gobber, aunque lo único que hiciera fuera avivar el fuego con el fuelle y afilar una que otra navaja._

—_Bien, muy bien. De hecho, ya hago la mitad del trabajo de Gobber. Creo que está usando su vejez como excusa para dejarme a mí todo. Pero no me puedo quejar, ya me ha subido el sueldo. _

—_¿Te imaginas si hubieras nacido en la antigüedad? Hubieras tenido una excelente paga en grano, con todas esas espadas que hacer y que afilar, a pesar del feudalismo en ésa época, aunque según Snorri Sturluson el feudalismo en Islandia…_

_Hiccup se le había quedado viendo con la boca abierta luego de haber tragado un bocado de su sándwich. No importaba qué hiciera, Fishlegs siempre iba a terminar divagando de una forma u otra._

—_Al punto, Fishlegs. —dijo, intentando que su amigo se dignara a decir lo que realmente iba a decir. _

—_Bueno, resulta que en un libro de vikingos que me he leído últimamente, dice que los herreros eran muy respetados en su comunidad. ¿Sabías que sin un herrero, una aldea no podía sobrevivir? Y aunque no recibían pagos en dinero, les daban grano y bastante comida. ¿Qué te parecería haber existido en esa época?—dijo, explicando su inicial idea acerca de Hiccup viviendo en la antigüedad._

—_Gracias, pero no gracias. No me gustaría tener que lidiar con asesinos en masa. Además, no me imagino cómo podrían vivir sin cepillos de dientes o colchones abullonados. O sin prótesis. —se estremeció al pensar eso último. No. Lo último que querría ser en su vida sería un lisiado viviendo hacia el año 980 o 1010. Atroz. Sabía por su amigo que en esas épocas, cuando un muchacho era lisiado y no tenía "sangre real" en sus venas lo tiraban al mar como si fuera un saco de papas. _

—_De hecho, para ésa época ya existían prótesis. De madera. Como las de los piratas. _

—_No me imagino esa tortura. —dijo Hiccup como toda respuesta, masticando su sándwich mientras observaba disimuladamente a Astrid, que se notaba un poco amargada escuchando lo que Snotlout le decía._

Definitivamente, Hiccup no se imaginaba la tortura que supondría tener que caminar con una prótesis de madera tosca y sin forma como las de antes.

Se bajó del metro e ignoró olímpicamente las miradas de las demás personas.

Al llegar a la fragua, se encontró con un sudoroso Gobber que, fiel a su costumbre, tomaba cerveza hasta en el trabajo.

—¡Chico! Tu padre me contó que hoy te entregaron los exámenes. ¿Cómo te fue? —Hiccup suspiró. Ya estaba habituado a que la mitad de las cosas que le dijera a su padre éste se las dijera a Gobber.

—Como siempre —respondió con su habitual tono monótono mientras se ponía su delantal y tomaba unas cuantas varas de hierro para fundirlas. Necesitaba terminar esos candelabros de una vez.

—Hiccup, te advierto que el fuelle está averiado. Me he pasado todo el día tratando de arreglarlo, así que tendrás que encontrar otra forma de avivar el fuego.

Hiccup resopló con hastío. Lo que le faltaba. La fundición tomaría más tiempo de lo esperado.

—Vamos, no es el fin del mundo. Esos candelabros te están quedando muy bien. Son uno de los pedidos más extraños que haya visto en mi vida, pero aún así están buenos.

—Gracias —dijo Hiccup, tomando su acostumbrado martillo y esperando las palabras mágicas de Gobber.

—A propósito, ¿podrías arreglar esta navaja? Está hecha pedazos, y vienen a buscarla hoy. No te tomará nada de tiempo. —dijo, entregándole la susodicha navaja. Hiccup la examinó con cuidado. Era totalmente cierto. Cualquiera que fuera su dueño, era una bestia. Si la afilaba, se terminaría de destrozar, por lo que tendría que esperar a que el metal estuviera lo suficientemente caliente como para reforzarla y tapar las numerosas grietas que la cubrían.

—Deberías considerar volver a trabajar como es debido. Te estás volviendo vago. —dijo Hiccup, agarrando con unas pinzas un trozo de hierro al rojo vivo.

—Sí, mamá. —Hiccup rodó los ojos. Y le decían sarcástico a él. —Yo sé lo que hago, chico. —dijo Gobber, dándole un trago a su cerveza. —Mírate ahora. Antes no podías ni afilar ni una navaja, y ahora incluso haces espadas.

—No sé quiénes serán los anticuados maníacos que las pidan, pero siempre que me paguen, por mí no habrá problema. —dijo Hiccup, acoplando el hierro ardiente a la navaja por medio de golpes con un martillo. Era verdad. Las espadas eran los mejores trabajos. Los más caros, extraños y, de alguna manera, satisfactorios.

—¿Ves? ¡A eso es a lo que me refiero! No te debe importar quién te pida las cosas, sólo te debe importar hacer un buen trabajo para que te den tu dinero y problema resuelto.

—Sí, claro, cómo no —exclamó el muchacho para hacerse oír por encima de los golpes de su martillo. Fue volteando la navaja con las pinzas a medida que iba trabajando el metal. A pesar de lucir como un completo enclenque, él tenía su fuerza. Trabajar todos los días con el mismo martillo y los mismos golpes le había proporcionado cayos en las manos y unos brazos que, aunque no eran sobre musculados como los de Snotlout o Tuffnut, eran fibrosos como los de cualquier otro muchacho de su edad.

Aunque el calor era un completo asco y el lugar era únicamente iluminado por el metal al rojo vivo, él estaba tan acostumbrado que parecía no darse cuenta siquiera. Siguió modelando el hierro sin dar signos de cansancio o aburrimiento. Al acabar de darle forma a la navaja, la sumergió en algo que antiguamente debió haber sido agua cristalina, pero que ahora había asumido un tono platinado debido al hierro incandescente que debió haberse metido allí. Miró a su espalda y se encontró con que Gobber ya había huido de allí. Se quejó, pero aún así siguió con su trabajo. La ausencia del viejo barbudo ya se estaba volviendo algo habitual para él.

Hiccup, que ahora tenía una mano libre, alcanzó la pequeña radio que estaba encima del taburete más cercano. Debido a que la emisora local pasaba música que era total bazofia, la cambió un par de veces hasta que se dejó oír por el lugar la canción que por el momento estaba más que de moda en Estados Unidos.

Al sacar la navaja del agua, cayó en la cuenta de que las grietas cerca a la empuñadura no habían sido tapadas por completo. Gruñó y se dirigió a la forja de carbón para sacar un pedazo de hierro del fuego que estaba siendo débilmente avivado por un abanico de segunda mano. Lucía absurdo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró el fuelle que estaba unido a la forja. Había un hueco en él. Más tarde lo cosería y lo arreglaría, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era reírse y maldecir los "recursos" de Gobber. Cogió con unas pinzas un trozo de metal acelerado, para hacer más liviana la daga y así poder terminarla más rápido.

Volviendo a retomar su antiguo trabajo, siguió martillando el metal mientras balanceaba su peso de una pierna a la otra. Le dio vueltas a la navaja con las pinzas lentamente a medida que iba progresando.

Al terminarse la canción, comenzó otra, que también estaba de moda en Estados Unidos. Hiccup bendijo al idioma inglés en esos momentos. Lo último que quería en ese momento era entender la letra de cualquier canción que estuviera en su lengua materna.

Tan concentrado estaba golpeando la navaja en rojo que no notó que sus piernas seguían cada vez mejor el ritmo de la música. Por lo menos se notaba que sabía bailar ese tipo de música. A su modo, pero lo hacía. Hiccup había perdido la mayor parte de la pierna, y al estar su prótesis conectada con sus nervios, podía doblar la rodilla y hasta más. Algún día, fabricaría una prótesis con dedos. Así no se caería cuando el suelo estuviera cubierto de hielo. Mientras tanto, se quedaba con su mejor invento hasta el momento.

Hiccup siguió con su trabajo, hasta que desde el mostrador de la tienda se dejó escuchar una voz femenina, el sonido siendo opacado por los golpes del martillo y la música a un volumen considerable.

—¿Hola? —Hiccup no reconoció la voz en ninguna instancia, por lo que, aún sin voltearse y sin dejar de trabajar el metal gritó en respuesta.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

—Vengo a buscar una navaja que fue dejada aquí hace dos días, a nombre del señor Hofferson. —Hiccup se heló al instante. ¿Hofferson? No podía ser. Ese apellido era… ése apellido era el de…

—¿Astrid? —inquirió, volviéndose violentamente para ver a una anonadada muchacha justo frente a él.

—¿Hiccup? —preguntó ella a su vez. Obviamente, no esperaba verlo allí. Es más, no esperaba verlo en ningún lado.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, obviamente. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Hiccup, nervioso y con los pelos de punta por estar otra vez frente a la chica de sus sueños, le respondió con todo el titubeo que fue incapaz de esconder.

—B-bueno… tú sabes… yo trabajo aquí —al terminar de hablar, en su cara se formó la habitual expresión de decepción consigo mismo. Las pinzas que sujetaban la navaja seguían en su mano, y el metal aún mostraba unos cuantos colores anaranjados, iluminando un poco el lugar.

—¿Tú? —Astrid no podía creerlo. Simplemente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Su mirada se desvió hacia algo metálico cerca al piso y se encontró con la "pierna" del muchacho.

Como todas las personas, lo único que pudo hacer fue…

—¿Qué? —efectivamente, la situación sólo daba para esa respuesta. Resultaba de lo más extraño ver que el chico más anormal y enclenque de la clase trabajara en una herrería y tuviera una prótesis. Siempre usaba tenis y se quedaba al final en clase de gimnasia, pero eso todos se lo atribuían a su estado físico, que dejaba mucho que desear.

—Es difícil de creer, ¿verdad? —Hiccup hizo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su acostumbrado sarcasmo no saliera a la luz. Por lo menos, Astrid no se merecía ser tratada de esa manera. Además, no quería que surgiera ese momento incómodo en el que su cinismo era tan avanzado que la gente creía que era estúpido.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró ella por lo bajo, dejando de mirar su prótesis considerando que sería de mala educación. Hiccup, totalmente avergonzado e incómodo, se volvió y habló con el tono más profesional que le fue posible hacer.

—Todavía no he terminado con la navaja de tu padre, así que tendrás que esperar unos diez minutos. Las grietas cerca a la empuñadura son las más difíciles de tratar. Te aconsejaría que vinieras más tarde. —empezó a martillar el metal, opacando las posibles réplicas de la muchacha.

Astrid, un poco perpleja por su repentina frialdad, no se dejó amedrentar por él.

—La verdad es que puedo esperar aquí. No hay problema. —respondió, cruzándose de brazos a la par que una sonrisa satisfactoria se extendía por su cara al notar cómo el dejaba su trabajo durante unos segundos para verla de reojo.

Aunque Astrid aún seguía mosqueada por sus notas en los exámenes, su terquedad era aplicada con todas y cada una de las personas que había en el mundo, independientemente de su cercanía a ella. Hiccup, haciendo su mejor trabajo para no desconcentrarse e impresionarla, se encontraba más nervioso que nunca. Ni siquiera se había sentido así cuando, a los doce años, había fabricado él sólo su primer cuchillo, desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, sacándole el mejor filo posible, todo eso frente a Gobber y su padre, que evaluaban su trabajo con ojo crítico. Sí, su familia era muy anticuada. Esperaba que eso se debiera a la licenciatura de su padre en Historia Antigua de Islandia.

Hiccup trasladó su peso hacia su pierna sana varias veces mientras no paraba de pensar frenéticamente qué estaría pensando ella acerca de él.

Pero Astrid, que rápidamente se había olvidado de qué estaba haciendo, se debatía internamente en preguntarle qué diablos le había pasado en la pierna. Para ella no era secreto que él cojeaba constantemente, de hecho, todo el mundo sacaba a relucir esa cualidad de él, llamándole a veces de modo peyorativo "Hiccup el inútil", o "Hiccup el manco". La verdad, ella no querría saber qué pasaría con él si en la escuela se enteraban de su verdadera condición física.

Cabía decir que ella siempre había tenido sus extrañas suposiciones, porque cuando se encontraba aburrida en clases se dedicaba a observar a las personas, y un día en clase de física lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse con un atento Hiccup tomando apuntes de todo lo que decía el profesor. Tenía la pierna izquierda apoyada sobre la derecha, y de vez en cuando hacía gestos de dolor, la movía de un lado a otro y se quejaba de vez en cuando. A Astrid, claramente, eso no le importó en lo más mínimo y se dedicó a mirar cómo Tuffnut y Ruffnut le tiraban bolitas de papel al profesor, mientras que Snotlout roncaba como morsa sobre su escritorio.

Astrid, cuyo orgullo y terquedad la hicieron retirar su mirada de la prótesis de Hiccup , mas no irse, se volvió al oír tras ella los gritos arrogantes de Snotlout y las escandalosas risas de Tuffnut y su hermana. Negó con la cabeza por treceava vez en el día. Snotlout cada vez era más irritante con su idea de poder hacer cien flexiones sin sudar ni una gota. Hiccup, que seguía trabajando "como si nada" no escuchó a Snotlout acercarse y siguió moldeando el metal, hasta que, al escuchar la voz de Snotlout justo tras él, dejó el martillo a un lado y levantó la cabeza, aún sin voltearse.

—Astrid, nena, ¿qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí? —preguntó, su voz siempre con ese tono imperioso y engreído. La rubia, acostumbrada a que él la llamara de ese modo, no le prestó atención y dijo que su padre le había pedido el favor de recoger un encargo. Astrid no podía decir cuánto lo odiaba. Sin embargo, a su padre le agradaba esa actitud de macho alfa que se daba Snotlout y la instaba a estar con él. Astrid a veces se preguntaba por qué no todos los muchachos podían ser como Hiccup, calmados y poco metiches. Tranquilos.

Snotlout nunca le había interesado. Ni siquiera desde que estaban en el jardín de niños, cuando tenían cinco años.

—Ya veo, ya veo. ¡Oye, chico! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo exactamente con ese martillo? —llamó, y Hiccup, sin voltearse, respondió a su primo, mordaz:

—Moldeo el metal, por si no te has dado cuenta —genial. Siempre y cuando no lo reconocieran, todo iría perfecto para él. Snotlout iba a responder, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

—¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? ¿Te la comió un perro? —inquirió Tuffnut, echándose a reír. Hiccup, viéndose venir eso, espetó (sin voltear a verlos):

—Ya soñarías tú con eso.

Astrid se rio entre dientes al ver la cara de Tuffnut. Por lo menos ella ya tenía claro que Hiccup no era idiota. Y aquello le divertía. Lo que no tenía en cuerpo, lo tenía en mente. Eso estaba muy claro. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco estaba nada mal. Para nada, de hecho. Era espigado, y tenía los ojos de un color verde de lo más…Astrid parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Avergonzada, apartó los ojos de Hiccup.

El muchacho, que a mitad de su trabajo "más importante" estaba lidiando con el trío de problemáticos que le hacían la vida imposible en su escuela, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ya podía enfriar el metal, pero el bote con agua estaba detrás de él y para poder usarlo tendría que voltearse.

Pero, si no lo hacía, la navaja probablemente se deformaría y todo el trabajo se estropearía. Y si se estropeaba, no había paga. Y si no había paga, no había sueldo para Hiccup. Ni propina. Eran esa clase de momentos en los cuales se arrepentía de ser el saco de boxear de Snotlout y Tuffnut. De Ruffnut no, él sólo era su blanco de burlas.

Hiccup, para tratar de que ellos no le vieran la cara, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bote con el agua mientras que sostenía la navaja con unas pinzas. Desgraciadamente, el piso cerca al balde estaba mojado, por lo que su prótesis resbaló y la navaja (con todo y pinzas) salió despedida y afortunadamente cayó en el bote, pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que éste volcara y que a su vez el muchacho quedara empapado.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Ruffnut, que lo había reconocido, se echó a reír aún más fuerte si era posible y, entre risas, se lo dijo a su hermano y a Snotlout, quienes se asomaron para verlo.

—¡Así que por eso es por lo que resbala cada vez que hay que correr en clase de gimnasia! —se carcajeó Tuffnut. Astrid los observó horrorizada. Con esa clase de cosas no se jugaba. ¿No podían tomarse en serio la condición de su compañero?

—¡Ya decía yo que siempre lucía maltrecho! —exclamó Snotlout.

Las carcajadas de los tres resonaban por toda la calle. Astrid quiso ayudarlo, pero, titubeante, decidió no hacerlo. Resultaría problemático saltar sobre el mostrador para luego caer sobre el piso mojado. Hiccup trató de levantarse, pero gracias al charco bajo él, su prótesis volvió a resbalar y él en consecuencia volvió a caer.

Astrid, para amilanar la visible vergüenza de él, le dijo que volvería más tarde y que no se preocupara por el pedido.

—Le diré a mi padre que lo tendrán listo más tarde —habló, llevándose a sus compañeros lejos de allí. Le sonrió cariñosamente para darle ánimos, sin embargo no hizo nada más.

La humillación y vergüenza que Hiccup sentía en esos momentos no tenía parangón. Se había esforzado por gustarle a Astrid, pero lo que había sucedido era otra muestra de que definitivamente él nunca llegaría a atraer su atención.

Se levantó pesadamente y, con mala cara y un humor de perros, apagó la forja, el abanico y dejó todos sus trabajos a medias. Cogió su abrigo, las llaves de su casa y salió de la fragua a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Aunque claro, no era como si el frío viento de la tarde en Vendyssel-Thy le ayudara mucho. Al subir al tren, estornudó como si no hubiera un mañana, producto de sus ropas húmedas. La señora frente a él, al ver su prótesis, la nariz roja y los ojos achicados de Hiccup, obligó a su hijo mediante golpes a que le cediera el puesto a ese pobre chico minusválido.

El castaño, apenado, se sentó mientras soportaba la mirada curiosa del hijo de la señora, quien le tendió un pañuelo para que se sonara la nariz. Hiccup lo aceptó gustoso, por lo menos esa clase de cosas tendían a alegrarle el día. La señora pelirroja le sonrió afablemente mientras le regalaba otro pañuelo.

—Quédatelo, querido. Aquí tengo muchos más. —habló la señora, su voz teñida de un fuerte acento extranjero.

Al llegar a su casa, ya era de noche.

Todos los recuerdos de las vergüenzas pasadas a lo largo de toda su vida habían pasado por su mente en todo ese rato. La mayoría de ellos habían sido provocados por Snotlout y Tuffnut, y Astrid, que no compartía su crueldad, no le hablaba, sino que lo ayudaba a salir del hueco donde lo hubieran metido y le limpiaba la cara de lo que fuera le hubiesen tirado. Eran ese tipo de gestos silenciosos lo que a él le gustaba de ella, aunque sin embargo, le desilusionaba que ella sólo se fijara en él cuando estuviera en un aprieto. A parte de esas situaciones, eran pocas las veces en las que sostenían contacto visual o siquiera se tocaban.

Hiccup, con esas habituales lágrimas de impotencia comenzando a fluir por sus mejillas, se dirigió a su habitación, desde donde tenía una buena vista del cielo y el resto de las casas aledañas.

La luna estaba roja. Roja como la sangre. Cojeó hasta la ventana y la miró fascinado. Secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y siguió mirando luna, que teñía el cielo de un aura roja y fría.

Hiccup se dispuso a pedir un deseo. Después de todo, de acuerdo a las tradiciones, siempre que la luna tenía ese color, había que pedir un deseo. Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Por favor, quiero que mi vida cambie. Ya no quiero seguir siendo el enclenque del que todos se burlan, quiero ser alguien más, alguien que tenga el suficiente carácter como para que Astrid se fije en mí, por favor, por favor. —cruzó sus manos en signo de plegaría y escondió su cara entre ellas, devoto. Esperaba que por lo menos Dios hiciera algo de caso a su deseo y se dignara a ayudarle.

Se desvistió, mientras que seguía pensando en su absurdo comportamiento durante ese día. Tenía que admitir que en parte había sido culpa suya por comportarse como un idiota. Hiccup, a pesar de no creer en estupideces como las estrellas fugaces, él realmente necesitaba darle un cambio a su vida. No es como si le importaran mucho las burlas de los demás por su deficiencia en gimnasia, tampoco le tomaba importancia a Snotlout y a Tuffnut, pero vamos, ser humillado frente a la chica de tus sueños no es algo muy placentero.

Reflexionando acerca de su aparente estupidez, Hiccup se sentó y se quitó la prótesis de metal con parsimonia. Suspiró. Por lo menos mañana sería un día completamente nuevo, se dijo a sí mismo.

No tenía idea de lo nuevo que sería el día siguiente, o más bien, el anterior.

A Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III lo despertó un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Se sobó la cara con hastío y se quejó.

—Claro, como si la hipotonía muscular no fuera suficiente. —gruñó. Se sentó, aún soñoliento y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Pasó saliva y movió la boca para despertarse más. Miró su brazo, cubierto por la tela de la camisa de mangas largas con la que usualmente dormía, y volvió a maldecir su hipotonía muscular. Así no lograría ni impresionar a una paloma.

Cuándo le llegó la hora de mirar a lo que él había supuesto su habitación, atribuyó su extraña visión al sueño, por lo que volvió a frotarse los ojos, para esclarecerse la vista.

Obviamente, despertar en un bosque con cinco cuerpos al lado parece salido de un sueño, por lo que el muchacho de cabellos castaños, al volver a abrir los ojos, esperó encontrarse con su acostumbrada y gélida habitación.

No, nada. Seguía perdido en medio de un bosque. El muchacho se consideraba lo suficientemente escéptico como para serlo hasta en sus sueños, así que, movido por esa última creencia, no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto. Ahorita mismo debía estar roncando como pavo en su cómoda cama llena de sábanas.

Trató de levantarse y se dio cuenta que tenía su prótesis perfectamente acomodada en su pierna. Efectivamente, eso debía ser un sueño.

Hiccup, aún un poco adormilado, se acercó a un robusto cuerpo que reposaba cerca de él (y que parecía motocicleta, por los sonidos que escapaban de su boca y nariz) y lo tocó con la punta de su pie. No esperaba que roncara aún más fuerte y se volteara sin hacerle caso. El muchacho no tardó en reconocer a Snotlout, su primo que no parecía primo suyo —perdonando la analogía y redundancia—. Porque sí, a pesar de todo eran parientes. Lastimosamente.

Se alejó de él enseguida, como si estuviera cerca a un arma rusa de alto calibre radiactivo. Volvió a tocarle la cara con la punta del pie, verificando que siguiera dormido, y se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que así era. Aún así, no pudo contenerse y siguió haciendo lo mismo, cuidando de no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la sensación era demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

Snotlout soltó un ronquido que hizo que las aves de los árboles más cercanos salieran volando despavoridas. Hiccup cayó al suelo, aterrado. Casi le dio un infarto. Volvió a maldecir su cuerpo malhumorado. Algo le estaba jugando una mala pasada y aquello no le gustaba. Vio a Fishlegs dormido no muy lejos, y frunció el ceño extrañado.

De repente, escuchó un pequeño gemido al lado suyo, y se encontró con una maraña de cabello liso y rubio y una cara pálida que se le hacía bastante familiar.

Eso, definitivamente, era un sueño.

—¿Astrid? ¿Astrid? ¡¿Astrid?! —inquirió, cauteloso. No fuera a ser que le estuvieran jugando una broma.

La muchacha volteó a verlo, aún medio dormida. Obviamente, no cayó en la cuenta de que al lado suyo estaba Hiccup, por lo que no saltó como conejo sino hasta un minuto después, cuando estuvo más despierta.

—¡¿Hiccup ?! ¡¿Qu-qué diablos estás haciendo en mi habitación?! —exclamó, alejándose de él como si tuviera la peste.

Hiccup no soportó aquello y, en vista de que probablemente era un sueño, le respondió como habitualmente le respondería a su padre cuando éste hacía una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Duermes en el bosque acaso, Astrid? No tenía idea. —ella lo fulminó con la mirada, molesta por el tono prepotente con el que le habló, pero hubo algo en su frase que le llamó la atención.

—¿…Bosque? —miró a su alrededor y, paniqueada, se levantó bruscamente y, sin dejar de mirar en derredor suyo, soltó un grito agudo debido al susto, haciendo que las pobres aves inocentes que habían vuelto a posarse en las ramas de los árboles salieran despedidas otra vez.

Ruffnut y su hermano gemelo, que al parecer también estaban en ese sueño absurdo de Hiccup, se levantaron inevitablemente con ese último ruido ensordecedor y, producto del desconcierto que sigue al sueño, se levantaron gritando como si el diablo los persiguiera.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Ruffnut, tambaleándose sin cesar. Tuffnut simplemente había vuelto a dormir, sólo que de pie.

—Ruffnut, ¡Ruffnut! —gritó Astrid.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? —preguntó la otra rubia, desconcertada.

—¿Qué le pasa a estas personas que duermen en los bosques? ¿Sus padres están en crisis? —dijo Hiccup entre dientes para que Astrid no lo escuchara, pero lamentablemente, ella lo hizo, y le pegó tan fuerte en la espalda que lo tumbó al césped.

Eso tenía que ser, al completo, cien por ciento pura realidad. El dolor era demasiado real como para ser ficticio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Astrid, evaluando el paisaje con cautela.

—Bonita pijama, por cierto. —comentó Hiccup con sorna, levantándose de la grama con trabajo. Tuffnut se rio ligeramente de él, pero Ruffnut se apiadó de Hiccup y lo ayudó, para luego soltarlo inmediatamente, como si tuviera tifoidea. Hiccup le agradeció con un gruñido y ella le sonrió falsamente. Astrid observó su vestido de conejitos y luego intentó taparse, sonrojada.

Astrid iba a responderle con un comentario hiriente cuando un objeto extraño sobrevoló por encima de ellos, cortando el viento. Fishlegs se despertó desconcertado y Snotlout se levantó de un salto, moviéndose en posición de pelea. Iban a hablar ambos cuando una potente y masculina voz los calló.

—¡Toothless! ¡Ten cuidado! Mi hijo no es un pescado para que estés jugando con él. —los seis se helaron y observaron a Hiccup con estupefacción. Porque era obvio que el que había hablado era él. Es decir, lo único diferente era el grosor del tono y bueno… la dicción. Podrían jurar lo que fuese a que eso no era un danés común. Parecía más bien… islandés. Lo sabían porque esa era la única materia que todos aprobaban en la escuela. Cualquier chico de Vendyssel-Thy sabía hablar danés, noruego, sueco, finés e islandés. Más que algo escolar, esa clase de cosas las enseñaban en casa.

—¿Cuándo se te engrosó la voz, idiota? —inquirió Snotlout, con una ceja alzada. Al parecer no se había percatado de que estaba en un bosque, porque estaba muy concentrado observando los pijamas de Astrid y Ruffnut. Hiccup abrió la boca, pero seguidamente la cerró. ¿Qué podría decir? Estaba tan anonadado como los demás.

Un chillido infantil y un ruido animal se dejaron escuchar y todos se quedaron de piedra.

—¡Papi! ¡Mi-a! —chilló un niño de no más de tres años de edad.

—Maldición, Toothless. Deja de jugar con mi hijo como si fuera un objeto. —se escuchó algo parecido a una risotada animal y todos los adolescentes corrieron a esconderse detrás de una roca, atacados por el pánico.

—¿Qué sucede, Hiccup? ¿Qué hiciste? —chilló Astrid, hiperventilando.

Él la miró desesperado un momento, irritado al otro. ¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que ser su culpa?

—Pero yo no he hecho nada…—balbuceó, pero fue interrumpido por los gemelos Thorston.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Miren! —Todos se asomaron sobre la roca y vieron a un Hiccup mayor y extrañamente vestido alzando entre sus brazos a un pequeñín de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Y a su lado, a su lado estaba… ¿un dragón?

Parecía salido de una película, una con unos efectos especiales buenísimos. Negro como la noche y con impactantes ojos verdes, resultaba temible y tierno a la vez.

—Toothless, te dije que no atraparas a Erik de esa manera… —riñó Hiccup al dragón, señalándolo con un dedo. El dragón lo miró desdeñosamente, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que él le estuviera diciendo.

—Déjalo, Hiccup. Sabes que a Toothless y a Erik les encanta jugar así. —una mujer rubia descansaba junto al costado de otro…otro dragón. Y bajo su brazo dormitaba una preciosa nenita pelirroja…

Unos segundos después y notaron que la mujer era Astrid, sólo que un poco mayor y con un largo cabello trenzado. Y, bueno, un vientre de cinco meses de embarazo.

—Sí, pero, ¿y si cae? Es muy pequeño, su cráneo es frágil y… —Astrid la adulta lo mandó a callar.

Para desmayo de Snotlout, la extraña habló.

—Sabes, cada vez que se te antoja lanzarte en el aire desde el lomo de Toothless sufro un paro cardíaco, así que mejor no te apures en argumentar conmigo. Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor. Así nuestro bebé no se enfadará contigo también. —Snotlout cayó al césped, perdido.

—¡Astrid! ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Y con Hiccup? —finalmente, se desmayó.

Ruff y Tuff hicieron gestos de asco mientras los observaban a los dos y éstos se apartaron entre ellos, como si el otro tuviera tifus.

—A-asss… t-trid… no sé qué pasa, yo…—tartamudeó Hiccup. Astrid estaba rojísima, y por poco exhalaba humo por las orejas.

—Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando… yo… yo…—entró en pánico otra vez.

Finalmente, los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos y soltaron sendos gritos ensordecedores que alarmaron a la feliz familia que se entretenía junto a ellos, a la otra orilla del valle.

El Hiccup adulto se acercó cauteloso, junto a Toothless, y Astrid se adelantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hija Gunne, hacha en mano. Sip, el embarazo no minaba en absoluto su espíritu combativo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Hiccup, alzando el tono de voz.

Astrid (la joven) golpeó a Hiccup en el hombro para que se adelantara y hablara. Éste hizo un mohín y se rehusó. Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y él soltó un gemido de dolor. Gesticuló las palabras "okay, okay…" mientras se levantaba. Estaba temblando.

"Es un sueño, tiene que serlo, es sólo un sueño", repitió como un mantra.

Luego, salió de detrás de la roca a enfrentar a su sueño. Lo que se encontró fue a un hombre de mirada recelosa, un dragón un poco enfadado y a una mujer embarazada histérica.

—Hola, soy Hiccup. —Astrid se golpeó la frente. Qué gran manera de abordar el tema. Sintió en lo más, más profundo de su ser que debía ayudarlo.

—Y yo Astrid. —salió de detrás de la roca con una gran y falsa sonrisa en el hombro y codeó a Hiccup en las costillas, nerviosa.

Astrid la embarazada dejó caer su hacha perpleja, pestañeando sin parar, y tanto Hiccup el adulto como Toothless se miraron entre ellos. Tenía que ser una broma.

Tenía que serlo.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy Ruffnut y él Snotlout. ¿No saben que es malo jugarle bromas a una mujer embarazada? Quítense ya el disfraz y muéstrense. —se burló Astrid. Hiccup, mientras tanto, estaba evaluando a su joven yo. Era idéntico a él. Pareciera como si estuviese viendo a través de un portal hacia el pasado. ¡Incluso la cicatriz en su cara estaba allí!

Toothless se acercó al joven Hiccup y lo olfateó misteriosamente. Luego olió a Astrid.

Y entonces, el dragón sonrió y empezó a mover la cola insistentemente. Trotó alrededor de los jóvenes e hiperventilantes chicos y los rodeó con su cuerpo, recibiéndolos amistosamente.

Toothless volvió a sonreírles, confiando por completo en sus presencias. Él sabía que eran Hiccup y Astrid, de una manera u otra. Olían exactamente igual que la pareja justo a su lado, y lucían exactamente igual a ellos de jóvenes.

Y entonces, al verse rodeados por un mortífero dragón, Hiccup y Astrid se agarraron por los hombros y empezaron a gritar desaforadamente. Ruffnut y Tuffnut ya estaban demasiado desmayados como para despertarse. Fishlegs estaba paralizado, y un pequeño gritito femenino provenía de su boca, como si no pudiera hacer más.

La pareja de adultos los observó como si estuvieran locos, y empezaron a preocuparse de verdad. Por los Dioses, ellos domaban dragones, seguramente que las apariciones extrañas de sus yos jóvenes era también comprensible.

—¡Papi! —gritó Erik, aproximándose, corriendo hacia su papá. Se agarró de la prótesis de su padre y observó a Hiccup el joven con adoración. —¿Tengo un hermano nuevo? ¿Tengo uno? —exclamó, halando a su padre del pantalón.

Los dos jóvenes vieron al niño, tan semejante a ellos dos, y siguieron gritando.

¡Por Dioses! ¿Adónde diablos habían ido a parar?

* * *

Entonces, ¿reviews o tomatazos? Saint Toothless, protect me! Ojalá les haya gustado, la hice que todo mi corazón. Coméntenme y, si creen que soy una pésima o excelente escritora, envíenme un PM.

¡Gracias a todos y a Saint Toothless!


End file.
